Blondes, Black and a Telepath
by Animus Feonyx
Summary: (Yeah, I'm uploading this again...) What happens when a Trigun fan and her friends watch the show on a stormy night? Well, read inside to find out.
1. GOOD DVD PLAYER

Blondes, Black and a Telepath

-------

Chapter I: GOOD DVD PLAYER!

-

DISCLAIMER: No ownie Trigun or anything relating to Trigun…Maybe some Trigun merchandise, but that's it.

-

--THURSDAY--

The day started out like any other. I got up and went to school, then came home and did chores. Whoop dee do. As I was typing on the computer, a friend suddenly called me. I picked up the phone, suddenly annoyed that someone would call me during my happy hour.

"Hello?" I huffed.

"Can I speak to Ana please?"

"This is her…" I tried to zone out the phone conversation so I could finish my story on the computer. I had to update one of my stories on Fanfiction.net and I wanted to get it done tonight.

"Hi! It's Ian!" He suddenly said in an extremely happy voice. Uh oh, I thought. When Ian was happy something was up, whether it be good or bad. I sighed.

"Hi Ian. I thought it was someone else. What do you want?"

"Oh, that's no way to answer a friend. I just got two Trigun DVDs. I was wondering if you could let me come over and we could watch them sometime this weekend. We could even invite Gretchen!"

"Which ones are they?"

"Um, one is Legato's first appearance. And the other is the last one."

"I hate you. You've got the only ones I DON'T have."

"Yes I know. So what do you say?" I smiled, even thought he couldn't see it.

"I've got a better idea! Gretchen and you could come over this Saturday, since my parents are going to be gone the entire weekend, and we could have a Trigun marathon!"

"Hey! Let's call it a sleep over! Then I can finally watch those Hellsing episodes I've been dieing to see."

"Okay, cool. Hold on, I'm going to call Gretchen." I pressed hold on the phone and called my best friend Gretchen. The phone rung numerous times before someone picked it up. It was always like that over her house.

"Yellow?"

"Red."  
"Oh, hi Ana."

"Hey Gretchen, are you wasting your life this Saturday?"

"No why?"

"Well, Ian just got the last two DVDs to the Trigun series. We're gonna have a Trigun marathon and Hellsing marathon for Ian."

"Oh, okay, cool. Sure, I'll be there. But I thought you parents were out for the weekend?"

"Yeah, but my grandparents are coming over to watch over me. Mom's afraid I'll set the house on fire or something if she leave me alone."

"You know she's just kidding."

"Yeah, but she does one helluva a job acting."

"Well, I'll tell my mom. See ya then."

"Bye." I switched the phone back over to Ian.

"Ian?"

"Speaking."

"Gretchen said she could make it."

"Cool! Well then, I see ya when I see ya."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and continued my typing.

It was about a year ago that I really started to get into Trigun. I had seen fan arts and stories of the series, but I really never knew what it was about. When I wanted to start buying the movies, I looked around the Internet and started to get the movies one by one. The way I received them was never in order, so I ended up watched the series out of order. Now I have all the movies except those two Ian have. And the only reason why I don't have all the movies is because mom said I needed to cut down on the Anime.

As I looked to my small bookcase, I figured maybe she was right…Maybe.

--SATURDAY--

I woke up like every Saturday. I got my bowl of Frosted Flakes and started to watch Saturday morning cartoons. When it was really quiet in the house (besides my T.V) I figured mom and my step-dad had already left. I smiled. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't be here until Sunday. Yes! I had called everyone Friday to set up a time. I said twelve o' clock and told Ian to bring over his XBOX so we could waste some time before our Trigun marathon, but knowing those two and their sudden fascination with the Trigun series, we would start the first couple of movies once they got here.

I went upstairs to dress, but heard the doorbell. I dressed quickly and ran to the door. My first guest had arrived.

"Hi Ian."

"Hi Ana! I brought my XBOX like you asked."

"Just set it down in the basement with my PS2."

"Where do I put my sleeping bag and stuff?" I thought for a minute. We couldn't all possible fit in my room…

"Just put it on the couch. We're sleeping in the living room with the big screen T.V and the surround sound system." I smiled. He threw his stuff on the couch and went down to the basement (By the way, our basement is carpeted and looks like a living room). Suddenly the doorbell came again and I opened the door. It was Gretchen.

"Hello Yellow."

"Hello Red."

"Put your stuff on the couch. We'll begin our marathon shortly."

"Okay, thanks Ms. Theatre Host." She threw her stuff on the couch and sat down. Ian quickly came up and took the last seat to the couch.

"Hey! My house, my space!"

"I'm your guest! Now put in the movie slave!" He pretended to crack a whip. I put in the first movie and we all sat and watched.

---3 hours and 10 min. Later---

About 3 hours into our marathon, we decided it was break time and went to go play some video games. While we were playing video games, we suddenly noticed a storm was coming in. Which was strange since today was supposed to be nice and sunny. So we played games for a half an hour when it started to thunder outside. We decided to continue our marathon. We traveled upstairs and put in Ian's first movie he brought. It was the one with Legato's appearance. I smiled. I loved these episodes.

---3 hours and 35 min. later---

We had watched one episode when the lightning and the thunder became louder. We decided to shut off our movies for now and watch the weather. I started to head over to the DVD player, sighing that I could not watch the episodes with my dear Legato in them. Ian and Gretchen had both gotten their fill of favorite characters. It was so unfair. Suddenly, thunder sounded outside and it sounded like it was right over the house. The power went out and I tripped over the rug.

"OW!!!"

"What the hell is up with this freak storm!??!" Gretchen cried out. Suddenly I felt a little heavy, like people were on top of me.

"OW! TONGARI! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Who was that?" I strained to see in the pitch-black room.

"Ouch. That wasn't the best of falls."

"Millie, please get off! You're crushing me!"

"I'm sorry Sempai, I can't! I don't know where we are! Why's it so black?"

"Who is that?"

"Did she just say Millie?"

"Did she just say Sempai?!"

"Simpletons."

"WHOSE A SIMPLETON?!" We all yelled at the same time at the same voice.

"LOOK WHO EVER IS ON ME, GET OFF IF YOU WANNA LIVE!"

"Who's that?" Said a familiar voice.

"TONGARI!!!"  
"Sorry!! I'll get up when I can see!"

"Who's there?!"

"EVERYONE SHUT-UP!" It was suddenly deathly silent in the room. "Look, who's on top of me?! I want to know that first!"

"Stupid Tongari!"

"That's not nice!"

"…Okay. Everyone just stay quiet, the power should be on soon." So we all stayed quiet. And then we waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…and-

"ANA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE DAMN POWER!?"

"I don't know Gretchen…" So we waited and-Suddenly the power came on. I sighed and looked around. "Okay, now get off of me." The two people on me jumped up and I stood. I saw my friend's faces in complete shock. I turned around and suddenly I was in shock too.

"Where the hell are we?" There stood Wolfwood, Vash the Stampede, Millie, Meryl and my favorite blue-haired psychopath. I smiled at Legato and dove at him, knocking him over. Gretchen dove for Vash and Ian kind of fainted.

"GOOD DVD PLAYER!" Gretchen and I chanted.

-------------

A/N: Yeah, I'm uploading them on a different account... Thanks for all those who gave me reviews on this, but I had to switch accounts...


	2. We're Where

Blondes, Black and a Telepath

--------

Chapter II: We're where!?

-

DISCLAIMER: Still no ownie Trigun.

-

            "DVD player?" Vash asked. He looked to Wolfwood who could only shrug. He looked to Gretchen who had her arms around him. "Um, excuse me. Could you answer me something?" he poked Gretchen lightly. She looked up.

            "I'll answer anything for you!" She smiled.

            "GET OFF OF ME!!" Legato yelled from across the others. Gretchen looked to me.

            "Ana, get off the poor psycho before he kills you." I got up.

            "Fine…" I crossed my arms over my chest.

            "Oh my! Is he…dead?!" We all heard Millie call from the couch. She had apparently spotted Ian. I smiled and laughed.

            "He does a good impression of being dead, but I assure you, he just fainted." I pointed out. I looked to my DVD player. It was…sparking?!? "WAHH!!!" I screamed. "MY DVD PLAYER!! IT'S TOTALED!!" Ian suddenly sat up.

            "WHAT?! BUT MY TRIGUN DVD WAS IN THERE!!" We both felt like crying. I went up to my DVD player and pressed the eject button. Luckily, Ian's DVD came out…but my DVD player was still totaled! Ian dove for his precious DVD. "My poor DVD! I'm glad your safe!" We all looked at him strange when he began to kiss it.

            "Ana?"

            "What?"

            "Ian is strange."

            "I agree." We stared at him a little longer until Vash broke the silence.

            "Can someone please tell me where we are?" Gretchen spun around to him and smiled.

            "Why you're at her house." She pointed a finger to me.

            "And where is 'her' house?" Wolfwood asked, slightly annoyed.

            "Um, here."

            "Are we still on planet Gunsmoke?" Meryl asked, wanting to get to the point.

            "Nope." Gretchen answered.

            "Then where are we?!"

            "In the real world."

            "We're where?!" The Trigun cast chanted in unison.

            "The real world. It means that Legato over there can't use telekinesis, Vash can't use his angel arm, Wolfwood…well, he can still smoke and you, Meryl, well…You can still be as bitchy as you want. And Millie can be as flaky as she wants." I smiled.

            "BITCHY?!" Meryl yelled, appalled.

            "Hey! Even VASH said it to you!" Meryl turned to Vash.

            "And WHEN was this?!"

            "I never said that to her."

            "YES YOU DID! In episode- Oh wait. You guys don't know you're from a T.V show…Do you?"

            "T.V show?" Wolfwood said. I looked to Legato…Was he even gonna talk?

            "Hey Leggie!" He turned to me with an annoyed look.

            "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or is it you can't help but be pissed because you lost the power to kill?"

            "Shut-up human."

            "Human? If I'm human, what does that make you?" He looked away. I smiled. I could feel the stares of the others.

            "HEY! Why the hell is he here?!" Wolfwood yelled. Ian, Gretchen and I looked to each other and shrugged.

            "Hey, where's Knives?" Ian suddenly inquired. Vash looked surprised, as did Wolfwood.

            "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT KNIVES?!" Vash yelled at Ian.

            "Because he's the last character to appear in the series."

            "Earth to Ian, they don't know that they're from a series."

            "Oh yeah." Gretchen got up and looked to the stack of Trigun DVD's. She picked the one that had Knives on it and picked it up. She looked to the cover. Shock came over her.

            "Um, guys?" She held the DVD up for everyone to see.

            "What?! Where's Knives' picture? Ian, why does it only say Trigun on your High Noon cover?"

            "I don't know?" I looked to all the other Trigun DVDs. There were no pictures on the front covers or even the back covers. Not even the summaries were on the back. All the front cover said was Trigun. I started to panic. I looked to Ian. Ian looked to Gretchen. Gretchen looked to me. I looked to Gretchen. Ian looked to me.

            "TO THE INTERNET!" We yelled together. The three of us ran upstairs. I heard four other people come up the stairs.

            "Gretchen, you take care of the internet searched and I'll look through my books." Gretchen leapt to my computer. Wolfwood, Vash, Meryl and Millie watched Gretchen. I looked through all my books of Trigun with Ian helping me. In my comics, there were only words. The names were not in it though; neither was anyone's picture. Not even Knives, who we thought was still in the DVDs where he belonged! I looked into my Trigun Art Book. Nothing but blank pages.

            "Houston we've got a problem. No one's picture is in these books. Not even Knives or the Gung-Ho Guns." Ian looked to me.

            "Does that mean that Knives and the Gung-Ho Guns are out there somewhere causing havoc!?"

            "Well, everyone but Leonof could be causing trouble…Which is really bad!"

            "But, will they follow Knives' orders since Legato's the boss?"

            "Well the smart ones will."

            "Meow." We all shut-up at that moment and turned to the doorway. There sat a small black cat with large green eyes.

            "WAHH!!" We all jumped back. Gretchen fell out of the chair. It was Kuroneko.

            "How did the cat get here?!"

            "Maybe all major characters were transported into this world…Meaning Knives and the Gung-Ho Guns are definitely out there somewhere."

            "What?! Oh God!" Vash suddenly yelled. Wolfwood wasn't too happy about the news either. Ian and I looked at each other and sighed.

            "Ana, there's nothing on the internet about Trigun. Even your Trigun pictures and stories have all been lost." I look at Gretchen teary-eyed.

            "What?! Please tell me my stories aren't gone!"

            "I think anything relating to the story line of the show is gone." I flopped down on my floor.

            "Are you going to be okay?" Ian asked.

            "Ask me again in two to three days…"

            "Ana where are your pictures you drew?" I pointed to a binder I had in the corner of my room. Gretchen picked it up and looked through it. She smiled.

            "Hey! Some of your art is still left!" I leapt up and grabbed the binder.

            "YAY! Some of my creations are still left!" I put the binder away. "Well, I think we should have a meeting and think about what we're going to do about Knives and such. And sleeping arrangements since we don't know what to do with you people."

            "Sleeping arrangements? I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go back to my home thank you!" Meryl said. She really annoys me, I thought.

            'She annoys everyone.' I jumped up.

            "What's wrong Ana?"

            "Please tell me you had a revelation!" Gretchen pleaded.

            "Um, no." I answered. "Why doesn't everyone head downstairs and we'll begin our little 'meeting'." I said emphasizing the word meeting with quotation fingers. Everyone agreed reluctantly and went downstairs. I on the other hand stayed behind to continue my little conversation. 'Legato?'

            'None other.'

            'You still have your telepathy?'

            'It would seem so.'

            'Damn. For the love of God, don't wreak havoc. I will lock you up in my closet, and no thing, good or evil, belongs in there.' I could suddenly feel the tension coming from Legato, but he relaxed.

            'No human is capable of good torture.'

            'Wanna see me try?' He suddenly shut-up and I could feel him leave my mind. I smiled in triumph and walked downstairs. Everyone was kind of quiet, probably thinking over a million questions in their minds. It seemed like Legato was the only calm one at mind. "Okay everybody, there's nothing we can do at this possible point and time because well…I don't think we'll see any damage done until tomorrow…Knives might be scouting information or something. So here's the sleeping arrangements." They all looked at me eagerly, like I had a cure for cancer or something. "The girls, Gretchen, Millie and Meryl will sleep in my room. The boys can all sleep in the living room since I've got plenty of space on the floor and plenty of blankets and things." Wolfwood and Vash look somewhat disappointed. Millie and Meryl were happy, relief showed on their faces. I smiled.

            "What about you Ana?" Gretchen pointed out.

            "I'll sleep in my parents room in the basement. I get a bed all to myself!"

            "That's not fair!" Vash said, Wolfwood agreeing.

            "My house, my rules."

            "You treat your house like a prison…" Ian said. "We can't possibly fit four guys in your living room."

            "Yeah." Ian looked at me strange.

            "We can't POSSIBLY fit four guys in this room. We'll fit two guys and one boy in this room." The three looked at me strange. "Ian, Vash and Wolfwood will sleep in the living room. Legato will sleep downstairs on the couch in the game room."

            "Not fair! Why does Legato get his own place to sleep? And why by you of all places!?"

            "Oh come on! Would you want him sleeping in the same room as you and then kill you in the middle of the night?"

            "She's got a point." Gretchen said. Everyone finally agreed.

            "Good. We've spent an hour worrying about things, now who's up for Hellsing and food?!" Ian and Gretchen raised their hands. "Let's get to watchin'!"


End file.
